Freyalise
Freyalise is one of the Legendary Heroes who aided the world in the fight against the Cazmir. Since then she has become the center of Draconic civilization, representing them as their queen. Profile Name: Freyalise Murray Sex (and or Gender): Female Age: 2021 years old Story: Starfall Summon Item: One of her pinion feathers. Species: Former Human/ Feather Dragon/ Physical God Powers and Abilities: Lunar Light breath, Lunar Magic (Magic Arrows, Forcefields, Banishing, Lunar Empowerment, Power Bestowal, Illusion Casting, and restoration), Peace Manipulation , immortality (via agelessness and regeneration, it's possible that she may be unkillable as long as the concept of peace exists on Equis), Strong Heart , and Planeswalking. Weaknesses: Her powers fluctuate wildly based on time of day, lunar phase, amount of conflict in the world, and her mana stores. Magic arrays can take time to create, controlling magic arrows can take concentration from other things, interrrupting her spells can lead to catastrophic back- fires, and she isn't immune to her own attacks. She can damage her own body by using outside energy to surpass her limits. If she dies (or is significantly weakened), her guards lose their powers. Severely weakened in other realities. If her artifact is removed from her person she will rapidly lose power until she falls unconscious, then into a coma. Destructive Capacity: City Level (destroyed a 14km meteor in one shot)/ Continent Level (Hit Celestia with a blast so powerful that it slowed the earth's rotation by an entire milisecond) Range: From the ground, she can hit targets orbiting around the moon. She absorbs peace on a global scale, but can only influence those around her for several miles. Speed: Supersonic flight/ Hypersonic flight Reaction Speed: Hypersonic/ relativistic Durability: City level (survived an attack from Celestia that left a 20km wide, and 4km deep crater/ was severely injured)/ planetoid level(she and Luna survived a blast that destroyed one of Equis's moons). Strength: Freyalise has sufficient strength to lift and throw Cerberus and full sized dragons. Striking Strength: The most powerful physical strike Freyalise has used was strong enough to to shatter the top fourth of a mountain. Stamina: Assuming she doesn't exhaust her mana, Freyalise can fight for up to 72 hours nonstop. Intelligence: Freyalise is intelligent enough to decipher complex spell matricies on her own and learn magic through trail and error. She is capable of leading tight battle groups and strike teams. She has a mind for math, and can eyeball many calculations. Allies/ Forces: Freyalise is currently the queen of dragons, all dragons bow to her authority. Standard Equipment/ Resources: Silver and blue regalia around her neck (her artifact), the wealth of all combined dragon hordes. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: All techniques can be mentally controlled. Dusk Dale Barrage: Creates a magical array in the sky that fires moonlight arrows down on targets. Saber's Beads: Creates magical orbs that hang in air or simply stick on objects, until a target comes by. Earthshine: A bright burst of moonlight from her body that blinds foes. Dusk Dale Zenith: A powerful arrow of concentrated moonlight. Dusk Dale Shot: Standard lunar magic arrow shot. Dusk Dale Bullets: fires a continuous stream of lunar magic arrows Dusk Dale Flash: Lunar magic arrows that violently explode on contact. Terminator: Magical barrier that incorporates anti-magic into its matrix. Hush: A spell that induces peace and tranquility. History and Current Status (in the making) Personality Freyalise is a nice, easy-going individual. She is almost always of even temperment and never loses her cool at people. She prefers to solve problems with words, though when necessary, will revel in the challenge of a fight and indulge in her draconic instincts (though this may weaken her). Freyalise is a free spirit, often flying wherever she wants to on a whim, despite being the leader of all dragons. One of her favorite stops is Equestria, she enjoys chatting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Notes Base levels/ Full power Category:Characters Category:Starfall